gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Not What He Seems/Gallery
Screencaps Cold Open S2e11 nighttime town.png S2e11 ominous glowing.png S2e11 underground lab.png S2e11 lever.png S2e11 fuel tanks.png S2e11 come on.png S2e11 could be a little more careful.png S2e11 fez back on.png S2e11 red light.png S2e11 event initialized.png S2e11 begin countdown.png S2e11 stan reading.png S2e11 warning page 01.png S2e11 gravity anomalies page.png S2e11 stan touched the red button.png S2e11 fuel tanks02.png S2e11 portal 01.png S2e11 portal 02.png S2e11 portal opening.png S2e11 portal reflection.png S2e11 floating pebbles.png S2e11 floating goat.png S2e11 floating boat.png S2e11 floating junk.png S2e11 floating mcgucket.png S2e11 warning shack.png S2e11 portal active.png S2e11 floating twins.png S2e11 crashing down.png S2e11 portal 03.png S2e11 surges.png S2e11 standing up.png S2e11 sync watches.png S2e11 anticipation.png S2e11 warning page 02.png S2e11 unicorn page.png S2e11 magic hair.png S2e11 floating cliffs.png S2e11 unknown alchemy page.png S2e11 journal 1.png The Greatest Uncle S2e11 piggy back.jpg S2e11 Mabel Happy.png S2e11 Great Uncle.png S2e11 stan flattered.png S2e11 Something Big.png S2e11 splash.png S2e11 fireworks.png s2e11 double popsicles.png s2e11 god of destruction.png Stan Gets Arrested... Again S2e11 sad grunkle.png S2e11 reflecting.png S2e11 today's the day.png S2e11 what's that.png S2e11 not a ladybug.png S2e11 face slap.png S2e11 what the.png S2e11 targeted.png S2e11 tackle.png S2e11 Great Tackle.png S2e11 target secure.png S2e11 talkie.png S2e11 weathervane.png S2e11 choppers.png S2e11 worried twins.png S2e11 kids secured.png S2e11 deploy roof team.png S2e11 crash.png S2e11 guns.png S2e11 gift shop clear.png S2e11 waddles.png S2e11 pig secure.png S2e11 caution waddles.png S2e11 contact.png S2e11 lots of arresting.png S2e11 escort.png S2e11 face smush.png S2e11 government guys.png S2e11 dipper stunned.png S2e11 wrong guy.png S2e11 agent trigger.png S2e11 used him as a shield.png S2e11 not in front of the ops.png S2e11 powers close up.png S2e11 Cool Powers.png S2e11 locked up.png S2e11 stan in cuffs.png Booking and Interrogation S2e11 police station.png S2e11 stan mugshot.png S2e11 stan mugshot 02.png S2e11 stan interrogation.png S2e11 stan shadow.png S2e11 powers and stan.png Soos' Mission S2e11 yumberjacks.png S2e11 soos confused.png Twins in Custody S2e11 Dan plate.jpg S2e11 Twins_Car.png World Hiccups S2e11 coffee.png S2e11 anti gravity falls.png S2e11 cars and people.png S2e11 did the entire world just hiccup.png S2e11 end times.png S2e11 raccoon wife.png Proving Stan's Innocence S2e11 stan's bookshelf.png S2E11 Biggest mystery was right under our nose.jpg S2e11 codes page.png S2e11 stan pines dead.png S2e11 unnamed grifter at large.png S2e11 andrew alcatraz.png Stan Escapes S2E11 gravity falls anti gravity police station.jpg S2E11 gravity falls gravity returned police station.jpg S2e11 powers point.png Discovering the Lab S2e11 all three together in blacklight.png S2e11 angry dipper.png S2e11 fail safe page.png Pines Showdown S2e11 pines faceoff.jpg S2e11 Portalscene1.png S2e11 Portalscene2.png S2e11 Portalscene8.png S2e11 Portalscene9.png S2e11 Portalscene12.png S2e11 Portalscene10.png S2e11 Portalscene13.png S2e11 Portalscene14.png S2e11 Portalscene3.png Portal Activation S2e11 stan watch.png S2e11 stan eyes closed.jpg S2e11 Portalscene5.png S2e11 Portalscene6.png S02E11 The End Times.png S2e11 Portalscene4.png S2e11 Portalscene7.png S2e11 Portalscene16.png S2e11 Portalscene18.png S2e11 Portalscene17.png Stan's Secret Exposed S2e11 Portalscene19.png S2e11 The Author.png S2e11 six fingers.png S2e11 Portalscene20.png S2e11 author revealed.jpg S2e11 Glass Shard Beach.png S2e11 end journal page.png Promotional videos Gravity Falls - Not What He Seems - Teaser Gravity Falls - Not What He Seems - Trailer Miscellaneous S2e11 countdown to imminent threat.png|Countdown page on http://www.themysteryofgravityfalls.com/countdown/ Promotional material S2e10 dana terrace poster.png Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries